The Games We Play
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Another story by dolphinrain. What will the team do when one of there own is taken? Danny centric
1. Chapter 1

**Another story by ****dolphinrain**** All I did was edit it. She liked to dedicate this to he three beautiful children Jasmyne, Brandon and Alex**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except the bad guys and the old lady on the porch. thank you for all your help with this. And this is dedicated to my kids who make life a joy every day.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter One

Jack Malone growled as he turned on the lamp beside his bed. He glanced at the clock and saw it read 2:35 a.m, before looking back at the phone that was ringing at this un-Godly hour.

"What?" He grumbled into his phone.

"Do you know where your agents are, Agent Malone ?" asked an electronically altered voice.

"What? Who is this?" Jack was already sitting up.

"So abrupt agent." The voice teased."One of your agents will not be coming into work tomorrow. I will call again at 6 a.m. with my instructions." Then the phone went dead.

If this was a prank Jack would personally shoot whoever it was. But he knew better than to take chances. So he dialed Vivian's number. He explained to her the phone call. She would call Martin and Sam, and Jack would call Danny and Elena.

By four a.m., only one agent had not answered their cell.

Getting dressed as quickly as possible, Jack had driven to he agency, breaking every known traffic regulation. At 6 a.m. Jack had made it to the office, just in time for his phone to ring again.

"Hello, agent Malone." The same voice spoke. "I am certain you have solved the first part of this little game."

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"My demands are simple. For your agent's safe return, I want $450,000. You have until noon to get the money. I will call again to check your compliance. At noon I will call with the location and time for the exchange. If you do not follow my instructions, you will never find the pieces of Agent Taylor's body."

A photo of Danny Taylor was sent to the phone. The picture was of Danny, tied, gagged, and blindfolded. He was sitting in an ancient looking chair. He was already sporting a deep cut above his right eye and his cheek looked swollen. Then the image faded and the call ended.

Jack slammed his phone down. "We find these guys, I don't care if they make it to trial or not. We find Danny and get him back."

Vivian was almost feeling sorry for the kidnappers, almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jack was furious. No one took his agents!

"First, we need to track Danny after he left here yesterday. Check out any video feed, neighbors, anything ."

"He and I left here around six-thirty." Martin spoke up."He said something about grabbing takeout at Tsao's Wok then heading home."

"Did you see him actually leave?"

"No. He headed for his car. I got in mine and left."

"I can get Mac to go through all surveillance." Sam said."Then I can check out his apartment."

"Good. Take Vivian with you. Also check out Tsao's. Martin, you and Elena go talk with Rafi and Sylvia. See if they've seen or heard anything. I want to be ready to track this guy when he calls again!"

At exactly 7 a.m., Jack's phone rang again. He signaled Mac to begin the trace.

"Well, Agent Malone, what progress have you made?" The voice spoke.

"I want to speak with my agent." Jack said.

"No."

"I will not negotiate unless I see him!"

"You are in no position to make demands, agent, but I will show him."

A live image showed Danny was no longer in the chair. He was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. He was wearing only a blue tee-shirt and briefs. He still had the gag and blindfold in place. There was more bruising than before and the right side of his face was very swollen.

"As you can see..." The voice returned, and the video swung to show a man wearing a black ski mask, dressed in a black shirt. "He is alive, though he has been uncooperative and has been punished for it. "

"Why don't you save yourself the aggravation and let him go now?" Jack said in voice barely hiding his emotions.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" The man pointed to Danny. A second man stepped to the agent. This man wore a red ski mask and black fingerless gloves. He made a fist and landed three quick blows to Danny's stomach. A fourth blow connected with his jaw. Danny's head snapped back sharply.

"Any more disrespect on your part will prove painful for Taylor. I will call again in one hour. If I am dissatisfied with your progress you will need funeral arrangements!"

As soon as the call ended, Mac was nearly jumping out of his seat.  
"Got a hit!" He shouted.

...

"It appears Agent Malone needs convincing as to how serious we are." Black-Ski-Mask said, turning the video camera toward Danny.

Danny felt the blindfold pulled off. He had to blink several times to adjust to the poor lighting. Most of the room was dark except for the space immediately surrounding him. He almost wished he still couldn't see. The black ski masked man held up a pair of scissors. He grinned as he began cutting off the shirt. Danny hissed in pain as his skin was cut as well.

"Oh, so sorry." The man chuckled.

A second thinner man wearing a red ski mask had pushed a machine next to Danny. He held up a metal rod that was glowing red hot.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Danny thought as the rod was pressed to his chest. He screamed as he tried to twist away. The rod was pulled away and pressed again. This went on for what seemed an eternity. Danny thought he could smell his own burning flesh. The man grinned as he pressed the rod to Danny's inner thigh. By the time they stopped with the rod, Danny hung limply in his bonds. his throat raw from screaming.

"Where the hell are you, Jack?" He thought as darkness overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"F.B.I.!" Jack shouted as he kicked in the door.

Other agents as well as several police officers followed close behind him with weapons drawn. They had located the old warehouse thanks to Mac's trace and had surrounded the building in record time.

Jack felt dismayed when they found the place empty. All there was were three chairs and a table. One chair looked like the one Danny had been sitting in hours ago. Beside the chair was a pile of clothing and on the other was a disk. Bold letters were on a note that read MISSED.

From outside came the sound of a speeding car and gunshots followed by a terrible crash.

"What the hell happened?" Martin was the first outside.

A grey Toyota was on its side riddled with bullet holes.

"There were two cars." Explained officer C. Burke as they approached the car. "Another vehicle, a black Ford F150, got away. We've got a partial plate and a BOLO on it now."

In the driver's seat was the man wearing the red ski mask. He had curly red hair and dark eyes. His face was peppered with glass and his neck was broken.

A quick search of the car revealed no sign of Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thirty six hours had passed since Danny's kidnappers had contacted Jack. Ten hours since the rescue attempt. Jack knew as time passed their chances of finding Danny alive lessened. They all knew their job could be dangerous at times. It still was hard to accept that Danny could be dead, especially when they had been that close to finding him.

"Dead perp is identified as Paul Kincaid." Elena said as she read the file in her hand."He has a rap sheet as long as my arm. Armed robbery, aggravated assault, attempted murder of a police officer, he was arrested for killing a bank guard but, escaped prison six months ago. He's been on the run since then. We're checking any contacts."

"Sir!" A young agent approached the group. "A package just arrived for you."

"Thanks, Ryan," Jack said taking the manila envelope. Carefully opening it, a computer disk fell into his palm. It was labeled URGENT. He sighed deeply with a suspicion. "Ryan, find out how this got here."

"You got it, sir."

Jack took the disk for Mac to run.

"Hello again, agent Malone." The black ski mask was back."Quite the merry chase, wouldn't you agree? Although I don't think Agent. Taylor is very merry."

A new video widened to show Danny. If Jack was angry before, now he was enraged. Danny was again hanging by his wrists. He was completely naked and had been badly beaten. The camera moved to show his back.

"My God." Vivian whispered.

Danny had been whipped. His back was raw and bloody. There were welts across his back, legs, and even his rear. He hung limply in his bonds.

"This is your doing, Malone." The kidnapper came back into view. "Last chance to cooperate. One hour." The screen went black followed by an address and time flashing onto the image.

Jack slammed a fist into the glass door as he headed to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Popping open the truck's cab, Jack was not surprised to find the body of Danny Taylor, bound and gagged. Jack was outraged to see his agent naked, his body covered in burns, bruises, and welter. The right side of his face was so swollen he was almost unrecognizable. Tentatively, Jack felt for a pulse.

"Get the paramedics over here NOW!" Jack screamed, relief and anxiety mixed in his voice. Danny was alive!  
He took off the gag and blindfold, calling Danny's name.

Danny was murmuring softly but Jack couldn't make out the words. It sounded like Spanish. He called Elena over and she leaned in close. She gently touched the least injured side of his face, holding his hand and whispering in his ear in Spanish. He was shivering now and softly crying. Elena kept talking as Jack cut Danny's bonds.

Elena continued holding the young agent's hand as the paramedics approached. She made to leave but Danny wouldn't let go. As the paramedics reached to pull him out, Danny tried lashing out with his free hand. But Elena kept gently whispering to him and brushing his hair with her free hand. After a short time, he grew calmer and the paramedics were able to move in.

"Stay with him, Elena," Jack told her."We'll be in as soon as we can."

Nearly an hour passed before Jack and Vivian arrived at the hospital. They found Elena pacing the hallway with a cup of cold coffee in her hand.

"Any word?" Vivian asked sitting down.

"Not yet." Elena shook her head. "He was in and out on the way here but I don't think he was ever fully aware."

Jack nodded as he sat down. He hated hospitals. He'd hated when Vivian had been in due to her heart condition. Then when Martin had been shot. He hadn't even gone in then. It wasn't until later, he'd realized how little support he'd shown Martin; had been oblivious to the man's difficult road back. He was supposed to be the leader of this dysfunctional group and had failed miserably with Martin. He wouldn't make the same mistake with Danny.

"So, what was all that back at the house, Elena?" Jack asked," What was he saying?"

Elena hesitated before answering."He kept saying, 'No more, please, Poppy, I be good. Rafi, where's Rafi?' I...I think he was having some kind of flashback. I sang a Spanish lullaby to him until he calmed down."

It was another half hour before a doctor in green scrubs came out. By then Martin and Sam had arrived. They had stayed at the scene to make certain nothing was overlooked

"Family of Danny Taylor?" Dr. Rose Cassidy said, her eyes searching until she saw the agents.

"I'm Jack Malone," Jack showed his I.D. "I'm a contact as well as his boss. The others here can listen to what's said."

Dr. Cassidy nodded."Very well." she said. " As you already know Agent Taylor was severely beaten. He has a serious concussion as well as a fractured right cheek. He has multiple first and second degree burns and deep bruising especially on his chest, abdomen, and on his legs as well. His back is going to require multiple stitching and possibly grafts to repair the damage. A few of the lacerations were deep into the muscles. None of his injuries are life threatening alone; it's the amount that's dangerous." Here the doctor hesitated."There was also blood and fluid on his thighs. I'm sorry, but Agent Taylor was also raped. There was some tearing which we will repair."

The agents were stunned by the doctor's words. One of their own had been raped! Jack tried to keep his voice even when he spoke.

"Have you done a rape kit?" He asked.

"Already done."

"I'll take it to be analyzed myself." Martin said.

"When can we see him?" Vivian asked.

"Once he's settled in a room, I'll have a nurse take you." Cassidy said. "We ask only two at a time but I can let you stay as long as you like. Just don't overdo it. A counselor will be by to see him after a bit. I'll make sure one's available if any of you want to talk as well."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Danny felt something cool and damp on his brow. For the first time in what seemed an eternity, he wasn't cold. His face wasn't throbbing and the pain in his back was manageable. He thought he heard a soft voice speaking to him in Spanish, asking him to open his eyes. But he was afraid if he did, he would find this all a dream.

Finally, he decided to open them. When he did he found the black ski mask grinning at him. The eyes were on fire. "No!" He screamed and struck out with his fist. He felt hands grabbing him and he panicked. He cursed vehemently as he kicked out. The soft voice was gone now. Instead, he thought he heard Jack's stronger one telling him to calm down. Strong hands held his face.

"Danny, stop it, do you hear?" Jack's voice persisted." You need to calm down."

At last Danny's eyes cleared and his boss's face came into focus.

"J...Jack?" He whispered as he slowly relaxed.

"Yeah, it's me." Jack released his hold on Danny. Elena had moved aside when Danny panicked."You're in the hospital, Danny." Jack kept talking."I promise you're safe. No one will hurt you anymore."

"Oh, God, Jack!" Danny lost all his composure as he hugged Jack and began sobbing.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, carefully returning the hug. Right now, Jack wasn't the strong boss. Right now Danny needed a strong friend and that's what Jack would be.

The next time Danny woke, he had to blink a few times. Bright sunlight was streaming in through the window. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw Vivian in the chair beside the bed. He wasn't sure he wanted to wake her, so he found himself staring at the ceiling. He vaguely remembered the embarrassing scene with Jack. He sighed as he tried finding a more comfortable position but pain shot across his back.

Vivian's head shot up when she heard the groan. She leaned forward to place a hand on his arm.

"Hey, Danny." She said feeling him flinch.

He tried to pull away as his eyes grew wide and slightly unfocused. He was beginning to panic again. He could hear Vivian's gentle touch, brushing his temple. Her voice was telling him he needed to calm down. It took a lot of persuading but finally he was calm again.

"That's better." Vivian continued, smiling at him. "I'm right here for you."

"Go away." he snapped at her.

"No, Danny, I'm not going anywhere. You need to stay calm or they'll sedate you again."

"I really don't care." He closed his eyes. If she wouldn't leave, he wouldn't look at her.

Vivian sighed as she leaned in a little more. She held his hand while gently brushing his forehead.

"Danny I need you to listen to me. I know you can hear me. I am not going anywhere. I am going to help you through this. We all will..."

Danny's eyes snapped open."Does everyone know?"

"Yes."

Danny looked away from her. He wished he could just crawl away and disappear and wish this never happened.

...

Once alone in his office Jack swept everything off his desk. A coffee cup shattered and files were sent scattering across the floor. He was about to kick over his chair when Vivian's voice startled him.

"Feel any better?" She asked, somewhat amused.

"Thought I was alone."

"This is not your fault, Jack."

Jack made a noise like a half laugh."Half of me won't believe you."

"So, you kidnapped Danny and tortured him?" She said helping him pick up the files.

Jack didn't answer.

"I can't give them what they want." he finally said.

"I know."

"And I can't help but worry about how this may affect Danny later on."

"We'll get him through this." Vivian rested a hand on his shoulder. "We'll all be there for him, one step at a time".

Martin chose that moment to open the door. He held a printout as he carefully stepped over the coffee cup.

"We may have something." He said, barely able to hide his enthusiasm. "According to the prison Kincaid had a cell mate last year. A bank robber named Carl Reynolds..."

"Reynolds?!" Jack exclaimed taking the printout."I helped with that case ten years ago before coming to missing persons. He and his sixteen year brother, John, had robbed a couple of banks. Got away with almost $450,000."

"John Reynolds was shot and killed during their last robbery." Martin continued.

"I shot him." Jack read the date."He died before the medics could get to him. I remember Carl threatening to get even."

"John was the youngest in the Reynolds family. Parents died in 2007 leaving Carl a house just outside of the city. That partial plate is registered to Carl. Got the address from DMV."

Jack was pointing with his finger as he explained how they would trap Reynolds. One way or another they were going to get Danny back!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Once the Reynolds's house was located, Jack had ordered a search of the area. Unmarked police cars had questioned the few neighbors. One elderly woman had seen the black Ford truck return from an errand ten minutes before being questioned. She said she hated her neighbor for having yelled at her poodle.

"I try to watch whenever my little Carla is out." The woman told Elena. "I saw that awful man pull his truck right up to his doorstep. He went in and carried out something big. Thought it was a mannequin or something. Put it in then went in the house."

Elena thanked the woman. She relayed to Jack what she'd heard. The elderly woman had been quick to identify a picture of Reynolds.

Jack answered his phone on the next ring. He was in his car just a few yards from the house.

"I am glad you've decided to comply, agent Malone." Reynolds was still disguising his voice."I will meet you in thirty minutes at the address on your screen. Once I have my money I will return agent Taylor... mostly in one piece."

Jack gestured to the waiting agents and police.

"How about we meet right now, Reynolds!" He growled into the phone and stepping on the gas.

"What? How?" Reynolds shouted. He threw down his phone and tried to run to the waiting truck.

"Here, stupid!" Jack said as all guns were aimed at him. "Where is he? Where's Taylor?"

Reynolds cursed as he flipped the finger at Jack. A shot rang out and Reynolds's grabbed his now bleeding hand. Officers moved into cuff the man. Foolishly he turned to run. He made it out the door by the time more shots were fired and Reynolds fell to the ground, blood soaking the grass beneath him. Jack couldn't tell whose gun killed the man but right now he had more important things to worry about.

"Martin, you and Sam check the house," Jack ordered."Vivian, go with the uniforms and search the back." He was already at the truck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Danny sat on the edge of the bed.

He was going home today and was just waiting for Jack to pick him up. Most of his injuries were healing well. his face still had a bandage and he would have a few scars on his back but the doctors said not to expect any complications. He'd be able to return to work in a few weeks.

His teammates had filled him in on Jenkins and the kidnapping. He'd been grabbing dinner as he'd left work. He vaguely remembered dropping the bag with his shrimp rolls. He'd been missing only a little over two days but he had no recollection of the rescue or the first few days in the hospital.

There were still times he thought he saw Jenkins's masked face and could feel his rough hands on him. A few times he woke up screaming and in a sweat. Although the last few days were mostly a blur he did remember Jack being here, ALOT. The others had been in and out. Martin had brought him fresh shrimp rolls but he'd been physically pillar just the smell. He didn't think he'd ever be able to eat another one again.

A counselor had come to talk to him a few times. The first time had been a disaster as he'd ended up yelling at the woman and had thrown a water pitcher at her. The next time Jack had been here and he'd managed to stay calmer although he'd refused to talk much.

"Ready to go?" Jack's voice interrupted Danny' s thoughts.

He looked up at him and nodded. He frowned at the wheelchair.

"I can walk just fine."

"They won't let you leave without it." Jack told him."so just go along with it."

Without another word Danny sat in the chair and let Jack push him out to the waiting car. Danny insisted on getting into it on his own.

"You can come back to work whenever you're ready."Jack said as they made their way across traffic. Danny didn't answer him so Jack glanced over. The younger man' s eyes were closed so Jack said nothing more until they reached Danny's apartment."We''re here."Jack reached over to gently tap his shoulder.

Danny's eyes snapped open and he sat up too quickly. His breathing quickened and for a moment his eyes unfocused. Jack quickly got out and came around to Danny. He pulled open the door and leaned in.

"Danny, you need to calm down."he said.

But Danny didn't seem to hear him, caught up in a panic attack. With an exasperated groan, Jack undid the seat belt and hauled Danny to his feet. The younger man didn't resist much as Jack half-carried, half-walked him to the apartment. Getting inside he helped Danny to the sofa. Danny hid his face in his hands as he slowly calmed down. Jack went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"God. Jack, I'm sorry." He finally spoke. His voice was low and he took along drink.

"What have you to be sorry for?" Jack replied. He sighed. "Danny, I could say the same thing. Sorry for killing Jenkins's brother years ago. Sorry for not finding you sooner."

"But, you were just doing your job. you didn't know all this would happen." Danny sighed. "Jack, I don't know how to get past this." Danny admitted. "I can't sleep. I freak if someone just touches me. I can't stop seeing his face." He chuckled, but there was no humor in the laugh."Right now, I feel like grgrabbing a six-pack to forget."

Jack didn't reply for a few minutes. He wished he had let Vivian drive Danny home. She was better at consoling people than he was.

"I could just as easily have a few drinks myself," he finally said."to try forgetting this was all about getting even with me. But I know that won't change what happened. all I know to do is take things one day at a time. and you know we're all going to help you through this any way we can."

Danny knew he had a struggle ahead of him but he knew he wouldn't face it alone.

Fin


End file.
